Nazi flying disc
The Nazi flying disc conspiracy was the research and development of experimental aerospace craft built by NS Germany between 1922 to 1945. The projekt went into full affect by 1934, when the SS ( ) assumed Rundflugzeug research, whilst having direct funding from Rockefeller. Nazi UFOs In ufology, Nazi flying discs are called Reichsflugscheiben "Nazi UFOs". The first Nazi UFO was developed by the Thule society from 1922-1924, called the Jenseitsflugmaschine (JFM), or Munich Device, a prototype for the subsequent flying disc program of Rundflugzeug (RFZ) that was directed by the paramilitary group—SS. Conspiracy After the Thule society was dissolved by 1934,Wikipedia, the SS ( ) confiscated and assumed their Flying disc research under a Rundflugzeug (RFZ) "round aircraft" program to meet their own agenda. The projekt consisted of at least seven 'round disc' series from 1934 to 1945, with the intent to arm them with Kraftstrahlkanonen (KSKs), turreted cannons. Some of the series were in development at the same time, commanded by an assigned SS development team. There were at least five SS Entwicklungsstellen, “Development teams”. The agenda of the Führer was for the Rundflugzeug (RFZ) to be ready for use by 1939. Its intent was not ‘to turn the tide of the war’ as some claim—but rather, served as inspiration to wage war. Remember, World War II is generally said to have begun on 1 September 1939, with the . Research and development began a year after Adolf Hitler assumed power as Chancellor of NS Germany. The following is a list of known series beginning in 1934: * RFZ-1, the Schumann Device (1934) *''RFZ-2'', the Vril series (1934-1945) *''RFZ-3'', alternate Vril type *''RFZ-4'', alternate Vril type *''RFZ-5'', the Haunebu series built in (1937-1945) *''RFZ-6'', the Flügelrad series "impeller / rotating device" (1943-1945) *''RFZ-7'', the Vergeltungswaffe series "Retribution weapon" (1943-1945) Andromeda Device The accomplishments of Vril propulsion, hushed up by the USA, the UK, and Russia after The War, included a major projekt that was underway with a "cigar-shaped" aerial command ship called the "Andromeda Device". Proof for its existence might have been through the discoveries of 's hacking of US government files in 2002. After the War, all Nazi projekts had been assimilated by the remaining Allied Big governments. The modern-day government of Germany repudiates with severity any and all claims, files, and acknowledgments of UFOs—probably in fear of everyone finding out about the: * Andromeda-Gerät, the Andromeda Device (1943-1945); possibly a prototype for a Present day "cigar-shaped" device—in light of the 2002 McKinnon scandal. Proposed plans is said to have been coerced by the SS in 1943, to produce a Rundflugzeug called the 'Repulsine'. The concept for this device was based on the attempted application of the ‘ ’.UFO-Alien Database, The authenticity and success of this alleged projekt has yet to be determined. {|width=100% | ---- The following are other miscellaneous proposed plans for RFZ craft that probably did not get built: Efu2.jpg|FU-2 L_Vril8-Odin-01-MED.jpg|Vril-OdinThe plan for the Vril-Odin was labled Möglichkeit B—meaning "Possibility B". There is currently no other information put forward, to confirm its development in the Vril series. However, has proposed that it could have been a Vril 8. ;Notes References * Research of de:Reichsflugscheiben Category:World War II Category:Alien-UFO Category:Vril conspiracy